Peaceful Under The Tree
by Crystaligems
Summary: Zelli was just walking around her cousin's, Switzerland, garden when she stumbles on Greece, who was surprisingly sleeping there. Will there be something building between the two? A GreeceXOC fic. This fic was requested by my friend. Please R&R!


A/N: This fic was requested by Zelli-dono :D . Hope you like it~. A GreeceXOC fic. Setting is in Switz's garden, btw. I apologize if there are any grammatical errors in there D8. Please R&R! *bows*

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia nor do I want to. I'm afraid that I might just screw up its awesomeness TT_TT.

* * *

Peaceful Under The Tree

By: Crystaligems

Zelli.

I walked around the garden while smiling widely. I laughed in my mind as I remembered the incident a while ago:

"I-I told you! I-it's nothing! Argh! Zelli!" shouted Vash. His fists were tightly clenched as he marched stiffly through the hall. I bet his face was as red as a tomato.

"Aww... come on, 'dear cousin', why did you suddenly act weird when I said Michiko's name?" I teased him with the "dear cousin" and "Michiko" emphasized.

Vash stopped in front of his room and turned to me. "Tha-that has n-nothing to d-do with this! O-okay?!" shouted Vash. I guess I have to scratch what I said. His face was redder than a tomato. I ran up to him to tease him more but he had entered his room already and slammed the door hard. I heard him lock it afterwards.

"That was rude, Vash!" I shouted to him.

And that was the end of it.

The whole thing was really funny. I just hope Liechtenstein wasn't disturbed with all that mess. I have to tell this to Michi sometime.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted as I tripped onto something. Reflexes made me close my eyes and put my hands in front of me.

--- END of POV ---

* * *

Greece.

Peaceful. The wind is just right. The tree near me acts like an umbrella, shading me from the hot sun. I'm not supposed to be here but this place is just... peaceful. I dozed off right after I lied down the grass.

... Many hours after...

I suddenly woke up from my peaceful sleep after "something" fell on me. Oh... wait. Someone. There was something that I can feel near my hand. Oh. Glasses? Maybe this is hers...

--- END of POV ---

* * *

Zelli.

Hmmm... it seems that I've landed already... but not on the ground though. I'm on something... SOMEONE. I can't see who... drag. Must've lost my glasses while I tripped.

"Ohh... umm... are you okay?" said a calm voice that mysteriously made my heart... warm? Overwhelmed?

"U-umm... yes." I replied.

"I think that... these are your glasses..."

"Ohh... thank--" "Someone", who seems like a guy judging from his voice, put my glasses on me. I blinked a few times to quickly see things clearer.

The moment I finally saw "someone", my eyes widened and I could feel my cheeks warm up. This is so sudden! So sudden that I didn't realize that I'm still on Greece. I quickly got off him.

"Oh! I-I'm so, so, soooo... sorry! I-I--"

"No... no... it's okay..." smiled Greece. "I think... I should be the one... sorry for --yawn-- ... for sleeping here... without permi... ssion..."

"Ohh..." that was the only thing I could say... until I realized what he have just said."Wait. You were sleeping here?" I asked, surprised.

We both sat up against the tree near us. He must've used it as a shade. ... I still can't believe this is happening...

"Well... umm... yes." he replied while scratching the back of his head. He looked down and smiled... and did I just see him blush?! He looks so... cute.

I looked at him and said "It's amazing how you can sleep easily... and anywhere too!". I laughed.

He chuckled with me. He turned his head to me and said "Really? You think it's amazing?"

Right after he said that, our eyes locked together. I gazed into his green eyes. His eyes... they're full of life like I can live forever by just staring at it. They're like bottomless pits that I continue for their non-existing ends. And if, somehow, his eyes do tell the future, I can see myself in it...

I snapped back to reality. He is still gazing on me...

"Ohh... umm..." I struggled for words... but I do not really know what to say. He seemed to have snapped back. We looked away from each other. An awkward silence filled the air for a moment but my heart still beats fast from the time we...

"I think... I should be going..." said Greece, getting up.

"Ohh..." that, again, was the only thing I could say. I felt my heart sank a bit.

Greece put up his jacket over his shoulders and walked away. When he stopped, just a meter away from me, he looked over his shoulder and said "Oh... one more thing..."

"Hmm...?" I said, still feeling kinda sad.

"P-please don't tell Switzerland I trespassed on his land." he said, looking kinda embarrassed.

"O-okay..." I said, hoping for him to say something else. He laughed. He turned and walked towards me. I looked up to him and he squatted in front of me. I blushed a little, curious about what he's going to do. He leaned near me and I closed my eyes ready for...

Wha-? He... poked my forehead?? He grinned and laughed. His laugh is just so cute. I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking?! Did I expect him to kiss me??? What's wrong with me?!?

"What were you exactly thinking?" grinned Greece. Is... is he teasing me?!

I blushed like crazy. "N-nothing! Nothing at all!" I replied, louder than I intended to. So this is how Vash feels when I tease him. I understand him now... but I still won't stop teasing him.

--- END of POV ---

* * *

Greece.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" she said kinda loud. She's so cute when she's blushing. Her reaction was so funny that it made me laugh. There's something in her that's pulling me closer to her. It makes me want to stay more with her but I need to go back home.

I got up. "You're one interesting girl, Zelli" I said to her then ruffled her hair. I walked away after.

"G-greece..." she said.

I stopped and looked over my shoulder. I guess it's okay, I thought to myself. "Heracles is fine with me." I said with a smile and walked away again.

--- END of POV ---

* * *

Zelli.

I didn't stop him. I can't believe it. I can call him by his name. His... his human name. Calling a "country" by his/her human name means that you've established a relationship with him/her. Wow... that sounds like having an alliance.

I smiled and closed my eyes. I let myself relax. I let the tree that I was leaning on carry my weight. I let my mind calm. This is... peaceful. The wind is not too strong and also not too little. I prepared myself to doze off. I was ready to dream about what might possibly happen... at my next meeting with Heracles.

--- END ---

* * *

A/N: Gah! Crappy!! DDD8 Enjoyed myself writing this but... gah TT_TT! Sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Zelli-dono!! Aaaahhh!! *brick'd*

*Some notes to add*:

~Zelli is a close friend of mine.

~Michiko/Michi is me XD .


End file.
